Lashing materials (e.g., laces, rope, twine, cables, tie-straps, etc.) have long been used to secure at least one object or space, often through the use of one or more eyelets fixedly coupled to the object or a securing measure, such as a tarp, cargo net, or canopy. Various examples of the same, featuring fixed configurations, can be found in everyday life. These measures generally rely upon frictional interaction between the lashing material and eyelet(s), as well as manipulation (e.g., tying of knots into, and/or formation of loops by the lashing material, etc.) to fixedly retain the secured relationship. Where manipulation is reversed (e.g., the knot is loosened), it is appreciated that the interactive friction and threaded eyelet configuration is typically incapable of maintaining the secured relationship, and that as a result an insecure relationship may occur.